


I'll watch over you.

by Firebog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Dean is a Little Shit, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebog/pseuds/Firebog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel tried to maintain his breathing. Something was looming over the bed. Someone was standing right next to him. He could hear the quiet breathing above him. It was making the hair on the back of his neck stand up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll watch over you.

Castiel tried to maintain his breathing. Something was looming over the bed. _Someone_ was standing right next to him. He could hear the quiet breathing above him. It was making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He flexed his fingers out trying to determine whether Dean was asleep beside him or if he had gotten up to use the bathroom and would walk in and startle the intruder.

He mentally cursed his lack of grace. He couldn't feel where Dean was. He couldn't even summon up his blade to protect himself and Dean. He was so very vulnerable as a human. He understood now why Dean slept with a knife or a gun under his pillow. 

Castiel’s heart beat faster. _A knife or a gun!_

Very slowly Castiel shifted his arm up the bed and slipped it under Dean’s pillow. He searched blindly for metal but all he felt were cotton sheets. Dean hadn’t put a weapon under his pillow last night.

He curled his arm back into himself and took three slow deep breaths then launched himself up, rolled out of bed, and grabbed up the alarm clock, yanking the cord out of the wall.

Dean fell to the floor laughing.

Castiel lowered his alarm clock projectile. “....Dean?”

Dean went on.

Castiel glared down at him, “What were you _doing?”_

Dean looked up at him and tried to form words but all he did was laugh harder. 

Castiel set the alarm clock down. He sat on the bed and waited for Dean to stop his outburst. 

Dean sat up. His laughter slowly died down. He wiped tears from his eyes. Castiel still found it odd that humans cried when both happy and sad. Dean managed to drag himself up to the bed and flop down beside him. Dean let out a few more huffs of laughter then gave Castiel a friendly thump on the back. "It's freakin’ _creepy_ , isn't it?"

Castiel looked at him confused, "What?"

Dean snorted with laughter again.

“I don’t understand what it is you think is so funny.” Castiel groused. He hadn’t found it particularly amusing to be woken up like that. 

“Payback.” Dean said grinning.

“For what?” Castiel asked. He hadn’t done anything to merit revenge. 

"For all those times you pulled your creepy stalker angel on me and woke me up with a heart attack.” Dean said smugly. 

Castiel sniffed and turned up his nose. He hadn’t been stalking Dean. Dean had more often than not prayed for him to come. It wasn’t his fault Dean fell asleep before he arrived. He pulled the blankets out from under Dean and curled back up, “I’m going back to bed.”

Dean crawled up the length of him and stuck his nose into his neck. He snorted in laughter a few more times, “I’ll watch over you.”


End file.
